


Disney

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [22]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Wade, Nat x Dean, Steve x Cas, Steve x Wade, Steve x reader, cas x reader - Relationship, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Disney

“The castle is beautiful.” Cas marveled as he stared. 

Wade nodded, doing his job as the photographer for now. "Picture perfect." He sighed happily. “I’ll take pictures of everybody!” He smiled. "Who's first?"

You all looked at each other and Steve motioned for you to go. Moving up, you smiled widely. He looked slightly nervous as you moved in front of the view. You posed a bit. You both smiled for one and then Steve gently turned you towards him for the next. Your eyes locked on his, blurring the world around you.

He smiled tenderly and cupped your cheek, asking silent permission. You gave him a small nod, smiling. He smiled widely before leaning down, kissing you lovingly. You put your hands on his waist, kissing him back. 

Wade jumped up and down after he got a few shots of your first kiss. “Romance is in the air!” He beamed, squealing.

You stayed kissing Steve for a few moments, pulling back shyly. “Wow.” You breathed.

Steve beamed. “Can’t wait to have an alone date with you.” He admitted. 

"I have a dress that will be perfect." You promised. 

“Flirt.” He chuckled, kissing you once more before leading you back. 

Wade traded the phone for your hand. "Wade's Turn!"

You giggled as you followed him, squealing when he lifted you. “Wade!” Your legs went around his waist, your arms around his neck.

“Hi, hot stuff.” Wade beamed up at you. "My turn to kiss our princess."

You giggled and planted one on him with a huge smile. While his kiss started off loving, he deepened it slightly. Pulling away, you bit your lip. “Tease.” You whispered. “Now I’m really looking forward to tonight.” You said as you pecked his lips before he let you down.

“You better.” He smirked. “Ready for you, Cas!” He motioned to you, making you blush and cover your face with a chuckle. “Then I get a picture with our Hunk.” He said playfully. 

“You got it.” Steve chuckled. “And then a selfie for all of us.” He grinned. “You can post your favorites when we get back to the hotel later.” 

“Deal!” Wade ran over as Cas went over to you. You held his hand as he faced the other two, and you kissed his cheek gently. “He’s so innocent.” Wade grinned. “It’s so adorable.” He gushed.

“He could be surprising.” Steve chuckled, surprising Wade a bit.

Cas switched you places and hugged you gently from behind and smiled at the camera. Your hands were on top of his as you smiled, as well, looking forward to seeing all these pictures.

“So cute.” Wade sighed. “Okay. You and Cas. Go.” He patted Steve. “I’ll play photog for you two handsome men.”

Steve blushed. “How should we pose?” He asked, not wanting to push anything on the angel.

Cas thought for a moment. “Perhaps your arm around my shoulders?” He looked up at Steve, a soft smile on his face.

Steve did just that and beamed as Cas hugged his waist with his arm. You smiled, gushing over how cute they were together.

“I’m going to die of cuteness.” Wade sniffled. “They’ll be showing these pictures to all our grandbabies one day.” He wiggled.

“Wade!” You blushed. “Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to even think of that?” You slapped his arm gently.

He looked at you. “No.” He shrugged and looked back at his phone. “Okay, me and Hunk!” He brushed it off like he didn’t say something that took you aback. He handed you the phone before running and jumping on the blondes back. “You have the most perfect body for the most epic piggy backs.” He told Steve.

“Nice compliment.” Steve held him up, chuckling. Him and Wade grinned for the first, and then Wade kissed Steve’s cheek for the second, warming your heart.

“These are all so cute.” You smiled widely. “Do you guys all want copies?”

“Yes.” They all said at once, making you chuckle. 

* * *

Nat was scrolling through her phone later that evening when she got a few notifications that you had posted from your travel instagram. She bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to look at the pictures yet. She glanced around her before quickly unlocking the phone, her eyes widening as she saw the pictures. The first was of you and Steve, kissing romantically. The next was of you and Wade, being more ‘teenagers in love’. Then it was Cas and you being very sweet. “Okay…” She said to herself. She wasn’t sure how to feel about this. By the time she got to the one of the four of you, she saw nothing but happiness.

She put the phone down for a moment then picked it right back up to look again. “Babe?” Dean asked as he walked in. “What’s up?” He flopped by her on the couch.

“She looks happy.” She sighed and handed the phone over. “Scroll.” She told him, leaning her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes. 

Dean took the phone and licked his lips. “Alright.” He nodded. “There’s some big smiles there.” He agreed. “I take it you’re not happy or something?”

“I honestly don’t know how to feel.” She shrugged. “It’s hard.” She sighed. “So hard.” She groaned.

“Talk it out.” He encouraged. “Why’s it hard?” He handed the phone back to her, leaving the one up of all four of you.

“I just see her getting so hurt.” She groaned. “Steve can’t commit sometimes. Cas doesn’t know relationships. Wade is a hot mess!” She went off. "She's young!" She shook her head. “She better be using protection.” She huffed. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "We don't." He countered. 

She glanced down. “You pull out.” She shrugged. "It's different. Now she is with 3 guys!!" She pointed out. 

“I’m sure she has her own pull out method.” He noted. "And I'm sure that she's only sleeping with one right now. Cas will take ages to get there, and Steve seems the type to go slow." He tried comforting her.

She shrugged. “Sometimes guys only think with their dicks, so I don’t know.” She muttered. "I just hope I don't get a call a few months from now saying I'm gonna be an Aunt.  _ Especially  _ followed by 'not sure who's the father'."

He frowned slightly. “That’s a little harsh.” He looked at her. "Don't you think?"

“Not even a little bit.” She stood her ground. "It's the truth. I don't support this, and I never will." 

“I guess I’m missing something. Why are you so against this? You against those poly relationships or something?” He crossed his arms. “Everyone’s consenting, everyone is happy, and they’re safe.” He reminded her. “Is Cas not good enough?” He asked. “Steve? Wade?”

“You know I don’t think anyone is good enough for my sister.” She shot back. “They never will be.” 

He shook his head. “So, she should live and die alone?” He asked. “Be unhappy to make you happy?” 

“Of course not. But super soldiers and angels are definitely not the way to go.” She shook her head. “Now all she needs is a hunter. Better warn Sam.” She stood. 

“That’s really going too far.” He stood, as well. “That’s putting down everyone,  _ me included _ !” He snapped. “Do you honestly have a problem with everyone?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Is everyone shitty in your eyes? Because if you can’t stand the thought of your sister dating a  _ hunter _ , what does that say you think of me?!”

She looked up at him, hands on her hips. “I know I can handle things if shit hits the fan with you. I don’t think she could!” She shrugged. “That’s all I’m saying!” She insisted. “Especially if a baby comes along. What happens if that happens and one of them dies?”

“That’s a fear for anyone. You don’t think I think about that for the future? I know damn well anyone who puts their life on the line thinks that! Her included!” Dean defended. “No one who deals with this shit is stupid, or blind, Nat!” He pointed a finger at her. “If this was Sam’s life I know I’d be supportive because not a lot of us get happiness, so you need to check yourself and your morals, because your shit is twisted.” He said honestly. “I’m calling Cas. See if I can crash on one of their hotel floors.” He shook his head, stalking off to their shared room to pack himself a bag. 

Nat sagged instantly once she was alone and rubbed at her face. He didn’t get it. No one did.

* * *

Cas was getting ready to lay with Steve when he was surprised to hear from Dean. “I will return. It seems Dean needs me.”

Steve sat up worriedly. “Hope everything’s okay.” He told him before Cas was gone. Sighing, he knew that he wouldn’t be sleeping until he was sure things were okay. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled out his phone. 

“Hey, man, sorry to crash your party.” Dean spoke, scaring him. “Nat and I got into a fight.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Is it alright if I crash on your floor?”

Steve nodded. “You don’t have to take the floor. I think Y/N and Wade have a pull out I can use.” He stood. “You doing okay?” He asked. “Need to talk?” He offered.

Dean shook his head, setting down his bag. “Nah, but thanks. I’m not good at relationship stuff. Never have been is all.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Oh, shit, uh, Cas, can you go give Sam a heads up?” He winced.

“Of course.” Cas nodded and left. 

Steve smiled. “No one is, it’s okay.” He patted his shoulder. “I’ll let you get comfortable.” He waved, moving to pass through the bathroom that connected the rooms.

“Thanks!” Dean called after him, sighing as he sat. Flopping back, he groaned. Their first fight as a ‘couple’. And he hated it. It wasn’t even something he did, he felt, it was more so his problem with how she was acting with you. He felt she was overreacting, and wasn’t treating you at all fairly. He understood being protective, but this was a whole new level. You were all adults, doing what made you happy. 

Cas appeared. “He asked if he could join you tomorrow if you are still here.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, man, of course. He’s always wanted to come.”

“Wonderful. I will alert him and let you get some rest.” Cas smiled. “Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.” Dean sighed. “Thanks.” 

* * *

You looked over, surprised to see Steve. “Did you like cuddling that much?” You asked playfully.

He chuckled, making his way to set up the couch. “As much as I did…” He shook his head. “Dean’s here. He had a fight with Nat. I told him to take my bed.” He shut the door behind him. “He offered to take the floor, but I couldn’t let him do that.” 

You furrowed your brows. “I wonder what happened.” You mused. “And, you don’t have to sleep on the couch!” You got up, stopping him. “Come cuddle again.”

He bit his lip. “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude on anything.” He told you cutely. “This was supposed to be just the two of you tonight.”

“I promise, it’s fine.” You smiled. “The more the merrier.” You patted the side of the bed.

“I don’t mind sharing my night, Cap.” Wade said from the bed. “Come on over.” He pushed the blankets back.

Steve smiled shyly and went to lay down. “Helps these beds are huge, I guess.” He chuckled. As you moved between them, you smiled at him. “And getting Y/N cuddles is always a bonus.” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Wade laughed. 

“So warm.” You cuddled under Steve’s arm. “And so comfy.” You mused, closing your eyes. 

Steve laughed and kissed your head. “Sweet dreams.” He said lovingly. 

* * *

Sam was sipping his coffee the next morning, waiting for Cas to bring him to the others when Nat came in. He wasn’t sure where to look so he focused on his mug. “Morning.” She half greeted him, feeling much the same.

“Hey.” He said softly, shrugging to himself. “You’ll, uh, have the bunker to yourself today.” He let her know.

She frowned but nodded. “Figured.” She sighed. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Sure.” Sam nodded, Cas appearing in front of him. 

“Ready? They are at breakfast.” Cas asked him. “Good morning, Natasha.” Cas was polite enough to greet her. 

“Hello, Castiel.” She said in a neutral tone. 

Sam was just hoping a fight didn’t break out. “I’m ready to go, let me just put my mug in the sink.” He got up. “If you want, leave today’s dishes, and I’ll do them when I get back.” He gave Nat a small smile, not wanting to get into this fight.

“Okay.” She nodded. “No worries.” She shrugged and looked at Cas, sizing him up. She was unsure if she wanted to say anything at all.

Cas didn’t feel threatened and just looked at her. “Is there something I can help you with?” He offered. 

She licked her lips. “No, I don’t think so.” She shook her head. “Do you know if Dean will be coming back tonight?” She asked.

“He didn’t mention.” He told her. “I shall let him know you asked.”

“Don’t. That’s fine. If he wants to be like that.” She shrugged. “How’s my sister?” 

Sam stood there, glancing at both of them. He felt the tension in the air, and it was putting him in a very awkward place.

“She is well.” Cas nodded. “Is that all?” 

Sighing, she shrugged. “I guess.” She muttered. “Later, Sam.” 

“Bye.” Sam told her, grateful to be leaving. A moment later, he was in a hotel room. “I’m guessing this is where Dean slept last night?” He motioned to Dean’s bag.

Cas nodded. “Steve did not mind sharing the other room, so you are free to stay here as well.” He noted. “Things seem tense in the bunker. We weren’t told what the fight was about, but I have a feeling we can guess.”

Sam nodded. “Same here. I’m sorry if you’re in the middle of anything.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

Cas sighed. “As long as everyone is happy at some point.” He smiled. “Do you wish to go to breakfast?” He asked. “I’m sure that they’d enjoy your company.”

Sam nodded. “Let me just change into something fresher.” He chuckled. “Then we can go.” 

* * *

You were leaning up against Wade when you looked over at saw Sam. “Tall buddy!” You smiled. “Welcome!” You clapped. “Have a seat.” You motioned by Dean.

Sam laughed and waved. “Thanks.” He clapped his brother’s back before sitting. “So, what’s the plans for today?” He asked.

“Sightseeing, shopping, and swimming.” You grinned. “Maybe hit up a local thrift store.”

Wade nodded. “And it’s guys night tonight because this one is going on a date with Cap. So start thinking of wild times.” He pointed at the brothers and angel. “She’s gonna look super hot, by the way, Cap.” He grinned.

“As always.” Steve smiled at you. “I look forward to tonight.” It would be his first solo date with you. 

“I do, too.” You smiled shyly. 

Dean felt good that he stood up for you guys, seeing the happiness first hand. He’d continue to stick up for your happiness, but hoped it didn’t kill the relationship he had with Nat. He cared about her, but also cared about the happiness of his friends- which included you, Steve, Cas, and oddly enough...Wade. When he looked back up at everyone, he chuckled as he heard Wade and Sam arguing about going to a museum. It amused him to no end. “How about you guys go to a museum today, and then when Vegas comes around, Wade can pick what happens?” He teased.

Wade pouted. “Awe, compromise.” 

You snorted. “Good idea, Dean.” You told him. “I know what Wade will pick.” You shook your head.

“Probably something I’m down for.” Dean laughed. “That’s for sure.” 

Sam agreed. “Probably.” He laughed with him. 

* * *

After breakfast, the six of you made your way out of the hotel towards the park. It was fun to see the brothers reactions to everything. They were like giant kids, more so than Wade at moment.

Steve nudged Cas as they walked with you. “Can I get you a present?” He asked the angel shyly. 

Cas smiled back just as shyly. “I would not object, but you do not have to.”

“I’m going to, then.” Steve beamed. “I’ll find something perfect.” He told him. “I really want to get you something.”

“You’re very sweet.” Cas told him, watching you and Wade swinging hands for a moment before shyly letting his hand bump Steve’s. Thankfully, Steve got the hint and laced his fingers with his. He let out a breath and stayed close to him. 

Once they passed through the gates, the boys stopped. “Whoa.” Sam let out a breath.

“Holy shit.” Dean mirrored him. “The commercials do not do it justice.” He couldn’t decide where to look first, and he found himself actually wishing he was sharing this with Nat. Especially with all the couples around. Biting his lip, he groaned. “Cas?” He sighed, looking towards the angel.

“Yes, Dean?” He looked at him. “Is everything all right?” 

He shook his head. “C-can you see if Nat will join us? I’m pissed after our fight, but it feels so wrong being here when she’s the one who wanted to come so bad. Not me.” He sighed. “Especially seeing all the couples.”

Cas nodded. “Understandable. I’ll return shortly.” 

Steve had to fight to not sigh when he left. His hand felt empty. 


End file.
